Project Description: The purpose of this proposed R25 training program for neurologists and neurosurgeons at OSU is to prepare carefully selected residents (from neurosurgery, neurology, radiology and pathology) for future careers in research leading to improved understanding, diagnosis and treatment of neurological diseases. The program begins with the premise that advances in the understanding, prevention, diagnosis and therapy of such diseases are most likely to come from physician-scientists who have trained in a research environment that fosters collaboration between clinical and laboratory investigators focused in the pursuit of specific research goals. Trainees educated in such an environment may be expected to appreciate better the role that each of several disciplines plays in neuroscience research and use that perspective in translating new knowledge gained in the laboratory into the design of clinical studies or in translating bedside observations into new insights into the biology of CNS disease. Working under the tutelage of one or more accomplished faculty mentors, the neurological/ neurosurgical/ pathology or radiology resident will assimilate the mentor's research approach and thus begin to develop a field of expertise which he/she will learn to relate to other pertinent research areas in the CNS through the preceptor's collaborative studies as well as through the conferences, courses, and informal meetings which are part of the training program. Each trainee will take an active role in the conferences of the neurology/ neurosurgery and neurosciences departments and other conferences related to CNS diseases within the Ohio State University and in this way, as well as through the preceptor's collaborations, will be familiar with the research occurring in related areas of neuroscience.